As a kind of clean and renewable energy, wind energy has attracted increasing attention, and installed capacity keeps increasing. With the continuous development in the wind power technology, estimation of fatigue life of a wind turbine has also attracted increasing attention. To estimate the fatigue life of the wind turbine, an equivalent load on the wind turbine needs to be obtained.
Generally, for equivalent load detection, a sensor needs to be arranged for the wind turbine to acquire original load data, and the equivalent load is calculated based on the original load data. In practice, in this technology, the sensor needs to be arranged for each wind turbine, which leads to a high cost. Or, by building a database including a large amount of detection data and equivalent loads in advance, the equivalent load is determined by searching the database for an equivalent load matched with detected data. However, such a technology has a low detection accuracy.